


glad you could finally make it

by orphan_account



Series: olivarry shit [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, M/M, Olivarry, basically just a rewrite of the last scene of arrow, flarrow, i miss arrow, oliver and felicity are not together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oliver waits 20 years for his barry to finally come running home to himrewrite of the last scene in arrow but make it olivarry bc i said so
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: olivarry shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	glad you could finally make it

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you so much for reading this fic! it's my first one so pls be patient. i'm still learning how to write. anyways, i love arrow & the flash & legends so i wanted to write a concept that has been in my head forever. i hope you enjoy it! please leave kudos & comments & everything in-between! thanks!

In the beginning, it was only Oliver.

He had endured 5 years of hell & made it back home.

Then it was Oliver & John, the Arrow & Spartan.

Then it was Oliver, John, & Felicity; the Arrow, Spartan, & Overwatch.

And then a couple people popped in like Roy and Sara and Laurel and Thea.

But Barry was always special to Oliver, his Flash.

When the Monitor told Oliver that Barry & Kara were going to die during the Crisis, he knew he would do anything to stop it. 

Even give up his own life. 

Only a moment ago he had been dying on the battleground of the fight against the Anti-Monitor with his husband & his oldest friend by his side. It felt like an eternity as he looked up at the sky, tears filling his eyes as he thought about William & Mia, their children. The new multiverse would be better and he would make sure of it.

It had been 20 years, but it didn't feel like it. The afterlife was very lonely but he only had to wait a little longer before eternity with Barry would come.

Oliver watched as Barry walked around the apartment. He had a small smile on his face, the one that Oliver had fallen in love with. He picked up a photo in a frame off the desk. It was a picture of Oliver & his father from before they had left on the Queen's Gambit. 

Barry looked up & caught Oliver's eye. 

"Hi," Oliver said softly, "glad you could finally make it."

Barry's smile only grew wider as he swiftly walked over to the archer. Barry grabbed his face and pushed their lips together sweetly. Both of them had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

They broke apart and embraced each other in a moment of silence.  
Oliver let out a breath he had been holding for 20 years. 

Barry pulled back & cupped Oliver's face in his hands, studying every part of him. He was trying to form words but it seemed like his brain was moving faster than his mouth.

"This is so nice," Barry gushed, "and not to complain but I thought the afterlife would look a lot less like the old apartment." 

Oliver smiled to himself and looked around. He loved this apartment because it held so many great memories of Barry & Mia that he wanted to hold onto forever.

"It's our old apartment. I wanted to be where I first saw you." Oliver replied.

"Well that would be in a Queen Consolidated warehouse that's 600 miles away." Barry retorted. 

"You sure?"

Oliver had first seen Barry as the love of his life (and afterlife) in this very apartment, but he kept that to himself.

"It's a long story." Oliver said.

He turned and grabbed Barry's hand, leading him to the big window looking out at a bright & calm Central City. 

"Lucky for us," Oliver said while turning his head to look at Barry, who in turn looked at him back, "we have all the time in the world for me to talk to you."

Barry's face broke out in a big grin as the two of them looked back out the window at a saved city. 

In the beginning, it was only Oliver.

Then he gained friends, teammates who helped him save his city.

But he only had one Barry & he loved him so much, he shaped the universe in his image.


End file.
